Domestic Drabble Collection
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Una colección de drabbles relatando diferentes momentos domésticos entre Arthur y Eames... y sus hijos. Traducción autorizada por theskywasblue. Arthur/Eames.
1. Hora del baño

Cada drabble viene con una imagen. La de este está de portada. Luego les dejo los links :)

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **theskywasblue**

**Resumen: **Una colección de drabbles relatando diferentes momentos domésticos entre Arthur, Eames... y sus hijos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de theskywasblue, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**1: Hora del baño****  
**

* * *

—¡Bah! —manifiesta Charles, agitando sus manitos en el agua de la bañera—. ¡Bah, bah!

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Arthur no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente, cubriendo el cabello de su hijo con burbujas de olor a lavanda—. Eso es fascinante. No tenía idea.

Charlie suelta un chillido alegre, regando agua por todos lados. El mesón ya está mojado con esta, y la camisa de Arthur está empapada. Un charco de agua está enfriándose debajo de sus pies descalzos sobre las baldosas. Típica hora del baño con Charlie.

Usa el rociador para enjuagar la espuma del cabello de Charlie, y pone el tapón en el fregadero justo cuando Eames entra con una toalla.

—Un bebé limpio —anuncia Eames con un gesto exagerado, sacando a Charlie del fregadero y plantándole un beso en la frente antes de envolverle con la toalla. Entonces se voltea y le sonríe a Arthur, su cara tan abierta y cariñosa que el corazón de Arthur deja de latir por un segundo. Al parecer sucede cientos de veces al día, que Arthur se siente atontado al considerar de que estos son su esposo y su hijo —su vida, casi exactamente como siempre la ha querido.

—Y un papá empapado —dice Eames con una risita.

—Bueno, noto que _papi _no me trajo una toalla.

La expresión de Eames muta en algo que hace que Arthur sienta un calor recorriéndole de la cabeza hasta las plantas de los pies —a pesar de que Eames tiene un bebé en brazos y un par de pompas de jabón sobre su mejilla. Demonios, probablemente en parte porque Eames tiene a un bebé en brazos y pompas de jabón en su mejilla.

Este se inclina y le da a Arthur lo que debería ser un beso muy casto y suave en los labios; pero que no se siente así en el cerebro de Arthur.

—Sólo déjame llevar a Charles a la cama —dice Eames—. Y entonces veremos qué hacer para quitarte esa ropa mojada.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Los amo a estos chicos!

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	2. Nuestro

Link (eliminen guiones y reemplacen lo que está entre paréntesis):

h-t-t-p-:-(doble barra)24(punto)media(punto)tumblr(punto)c-o-m(barra)tumblr_md56w0Tp7G1qje2oxo1_500(punto)j-p-g

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **theskywasblue**

**Resumen: **Una colección de drabbles relatando diferentes momentos domésticos entre Arthur y Eames... y sus hijos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de theskywasblue, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**2: Nuestro**

* * *

Cuando el agente pone a Charlie en los brazos de Arthur, hay un momento en el que el mundo se detiene. Los brazos de Arthur están temblando tanto que teme que vaya a perder el agarre. Pone una mano cuidadosa sobre el pañal del bebé, y otra entre sus pequeños hombros y lo acuna contra su pecho, respirando profunda y lentamente porque de repente se siente débil de pies a cabeza. Charlie está cálido y huele a jabón y talco de bebé, y Arthur pone la nariz sobre la oreja del bebé y trata de recordar qué es lo que debe hacer.

Mira a Eames, en busca de orientación, tranquilidad, de algo; y la expresión de este al devolverle la mirada es tan... ligera. Eames tiene esa enorme sonrisa de niño suya que casi nadie además de Arthur logra ver, y parece tan asombrado y atónito como se siente Arthur.

Finalmente, da un paso hacia adelante y envuelve los brazos alrededor de Arthur, acercándole para que así Charlie esté acurrucado entre sus cuerpos, y permanece allí, cerca, mirando a Arthur como si realmente nunca le hubiese visto antes.

—Dios mío, Eames. —Es difícil hablar, es difícil tragar saliva. El corazón de Arthur está golpeteando prácticamente en su garganta, y trastabilla cuando Charlie enrosca su puño en la tela de la camisa de Arthur y suspira—. Él es...

—Él es fantástico —finaliza Eames, besando la sien de Charlie y luego inclinándose para besar la de Arthur también—. Y es nuestro.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	3. Sin título

**Imagen: **h-t-t-p-:-(doble barra)24(punto)media(punto)tumblr(punto)c-o-m(barra)55a1682ea6987e9cc2fb3bee1ed8de05(barra)tumblr_mpfvkfK31d1s86krzo1_400(punto)p-n-g

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **theskywasblue**

**Resumen: **Una colección de drabbles relatando diferentes momentos domésticos entre Arthur y Eames... y sus hijos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de theskywasblue, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**3****  
**

* * *

Eames está adormilado, escuchando el sonido distante de la ducha y la música de las aves en el exterior, tratando de decidir si debería levantarse y unírsele a Arthur —después de todo es domingo, así que sabe que Arthur estará más que dispuesto— cuando escucha los murmullos de Charlie despertándose a través del monitor que está en la mesita de noche.

Es muy temprano para darle de comer, pero el murmullo se convierte en un gimoteo y luego en llanto. Eames aparta el edredón a un lado y se baja de la cama, atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del niño con las piernas rígidas por el sueño.

—¿Entonces cuál es todo el jaleo, bebé Charlie? —Se inclina y saca fácilmente a Charlie de su cuna —realmente es increíble lo rápido que superó su miedo de que el bebé fuese tan frágil que podría romperse. Ahora no hay lugar en donde preferiría tener a su pequeño que acurrucado en sus brazos —y la fuente del problema es inmediatamente obvio. Cambiar un pañal era algo que Eames nunca se había imaginado hacer a gusto, pero es algo que debe ser hecho.

—Listo, ¿qué tal? —No se molesta en volverle a poner el mono, sólo lo levanta y lo acuna contra su pecho, presionando un beso en su pequeño hombro. Charlie farfulla felizmente y sonríe contra su mejilla. Eames puede sentir su diminuto corazón latiendo, y sería una pena bajarlo ahora que está tan contento.

—Volvamos a la cama; ¿qué dices?

Charlie bosteza, lo que es suficiente confirmación para Eames. Lleva a Charlie a la habitación de Arthur y él, y se acuesta en la cama con el bebé sobre su pecho, subiendo y bajando con el ritmo de la respiración de Eames. Se duerme luego de un rato y Eames se queda despierto, acariciando la columna vertebral de Charlie con sus dedos, su aliento agitando los mechones de cabello sobre la pequeña cabeza.

Arthur sale del baño no mucho después, envuelto en una toalla, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Cuando ve a Eames en la cama sonríe, con cariño y un poco avergonzado.

—Lo siento —dice—, se suponía que hoy me tocaba a mí.

—No hay problema —asegura Eames, sofocando un bostezo con el dorso de su mano.

—Podría hacer desayuno entonces.

Eames sacude su cabeza contra la almohada, extendiendo la mano para dar unas palmadas en el lugar a su lado. —Ven y acuéstate con nosotros.

Arthur se acuesta en su lado, junto a Eames. El movimiento de la cama hace que Charlie abra sus ojos, pero los vuelve a cerrar cuando ve que sólo es Arthur. Arthur se arropa contra Eames, besa su hombro y envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Un rato después, también está conteniendo bostezos.

—¿No teníamos cosas que hacer hoy?

—No recuerdo. —Eames se muerde el labio inferior para contener una sonrisa, y cierra los ojos—. No debe haber sido muy importante.

—Sí —coincide Arthur—. Probablemente no.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Tía

**Imagen:** h-t-t-p-:-(doble barra)25(punto)media(punto)tumblr(punto)c-o-m(barra)61fe180cc84a721cb57c3d8f868e0b15(barra)tumblr_mlop6qiemm1s9fzu6o1_500(punto)j-p-g

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **theskywasblue**

**Resumen:** Una colección de drabbles relatando diferentes momentos domésticos entre Arthur y Eames... y sus hijos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de theskywasblue, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**4: Tía**

* * *

—Maldición... Mal, lo siento, tengo que...—Arthur se ha puesto los zapatos sin atarlos, y van tarde para encontrarse con Dom y los niños después de que estos vean su película, pero la naturaleza llama.

—Bueno, apresúrate —suspira Mal, gesticulando con una mano mientras extiende la otra hacia Charlie—. Yo lo tendré.

—Va a llorar —advierte Arthur, porque es cierto. Por más que Charlie se haya acostumbrado a Arthur y a Eames casi de inmediato, el pequeño tiene una aversión inherente hacia casi todos los demás —ni siquiera le gusta que la gente lo vea cuando salen a caminar, a menos que esté acurrucado en el portabebés contra el pecho de Eames.

—Ve —repite Mal, sonando exasperada mientras balancea a Charlie con facilidad sobre su cadera—, _rapidement._

Arthur rodea la esquina y se dirige al baño, esperando escuchar el llanto de consternación en el que Charlie estalla cuando Arthur está fuera de vista, pero éste nunca viene. Para cuando está lavándose las manos, siente una nueva clase de preocupación.

Pero no pasa nada con Charlie. El niño está tan contento como puede estarlo en los brazos de Mal, jugando con su sombrero mientras ella le susurra palabras en francés. Se lo ha ganado con la misma facilidad con la que parece ganarse a todo el mundo, con su sonrisa tranquila y su encanto incesante.

Arthurt aprovecha la oportunidad para atarse los zapatos. Es cuando está sobre una rodilla que Mal debe verlo, y cuando se vuelve a poner de pie, ella le da un beso rápido a Charlie en una rechoncha mejilla y anuncia—: _Voici votre père _—al devolverlo a los brazos de Arthur.

—Es un ángel. —Le sonríe a Arthur, enderezando su sombrero—. Eres tan afortunado.

Arthur no puede decir nada más que—: Lo sé.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Rapidement: _Rápidamente.

_Voici votre père:_ "Allí está tu padre".

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
